When She Met Death...
by FierySable
Summary: a little angsty, but not much! And it's NOT a sad ending. ^_^ It's about what happens when Duo's hurt and Hilde's just watching out for him...you know i love r&r...really!! *puppy eyes* you will won't you? Huh? Huh? Huh? *grins* k, thanx! I hope u like it


When She Met Death…

Disclaimer: Yeah, this will be mine when _I_ meet death…and not a moment sooner besides! ^_^

*grimace* yeah, I still have to write Bittersweet, but I just couldn't think tonight! Gomen, gomen ne…but I did think of this fic for the same couple! ^_^ I think you'll like it enough that you may actually forgive me…hopefully. *cringe* at least don't kill me…don't you know that would be immensely painful? For me? N'wayz, enjoy!

The steady beeping of the heart monitor and the rasping breath of a man filled the silent room with ominous foreboding, darkness wrapping the patient's form in a dark shroud. The room smelled of sterilization and cleaning fluids, as well as the lingering scent of acrid vomit that had been cleaned up hours ago. 

__

They told me that he won't live long, that his brain suffered too much trauma in the accident… A single muffled sob punctuated the purr of the machines, before a tissue was quickly jammed over her lips, but nothing could stop the sparkling crystal tears that flowed freely from smoky blue eyes. She reached out a trembling hand, caressing his gaunt face, fingers tracing lightly over the shadows under his eyes, the new lines of pain that creased the corners of his mouth. His body gave a convulsive shudder and immediately she jerked her hand back, fear flashing in her eyes. 

"Oh God…Duo, did I hurt you?" She slipped off her chair, kneeling by the bed. "Duo, talk to me…" A pleading tone quavered in her voice, but there was no response except the murmur of the heart monitor. She slipped her hand into his loose fist, rubbing the icy tips of his finger gently. "Hey Duo…remember Libra? You owe me…I got you all the info you needed on the White Fang, right? So…so technically, you owe me." She drew a ragged breath, drawn by an urge to speak. _Maybe…maybe if I keep talking to him…he'll live…maybe he'll tell me he's all right…_

"You told me that afterwards that you owed me big time, Duo…that after I got off the IV, you'd take me to the Maxwell Church, see where you grew up as a kid…" Hilde choked on a watery laugh, "Maybe steal a few apples from the street vendors." Her fingers clutched spasmodically at his hand before her voice turned stern, "Duo Maxwell, if you die, I'll never forgive you! Damn it, what happened to the great Shinigami, huh? How can the God of Death die? Duo, you get up right this instant! Or I swear-" Her voice cracked and she defiantly brushed the tears from her eyes, smudging the dark mascara, "I swear that I won't even go to your funeral. I won't be laying any daisies over your grave, Duo Maxwell, so you might as well stop clowning around!"

There was no response. Hilde squeezed her eyes shut, bringing his hands to her lips, then to her cheek. "Oh Duo…"

The door cracked open, and Hilde blinked, the crystalline tears refracting the brightness a thousand times in her eyes. "Hilde?" 

Recognizing the voice, Hilde stood up quickly, stumbling as her legs, previously asleep, prickling in pins and needles. "Miss Relena! I didn't know-"

Relena smiled quietly, her features serene as she closed the door behind her. A single shaft of moonlight touched her face and she smiled, a hint of sympathy in bottomless cerulean orbs. "Hilde, there's no need to be formal. I came as soon as I found out…" She gestured at Duo before carefully sliding her arms around the dark-haired girl in a supporting hug. "Hilde…it's all right to cry."

"Is it?" Hilde choked, a hand covering the sob that escaped from her lips. "I don't know about that. Duo…" Her voice faltered. "Duo never wanted me to cry…said it wasn't worth it…said that there was too little life to waste it crying…but…but I just can't seem to do much else right now, can I?"

"It's all right," Relena gave Hilde a final squeeze before setting her away, surreptitiously brushing tears from her own eyes. "Duo's a strong person. He always was, even when he was fifteen, as a Gundam pilot…especially as a pilot. Do you think that he'll willingly leave now he has everything? Friends, a love…" Hilde's breath caught and Relena nodded. "You didn't think we would notice, the way you two clung to each other…but I hate to say this." Here a genuine smile lit Relena's face as she glanced down at the pilot, "You were the most obvious couple in the stars. Even Heero-"

"Is he here?"

Relena nodded, "He said he would wait outside."

Hilde had to laugh. "Still in his perfect-soldier-show-no-emotion mode, huh Miss Relena?"

Relena looked chidingly at her, a honey-gold brow raised over azure eyes. "That's Relena, Hilde. I told you not to be formal."

"Relena," Hilde agreed softly then sighed, sitting down on the edge of Duo's bed, carefully brushing back the wayward bangs from his closed eyes. "If you don't mind-"

"Of course." Relena replied instantly, folding her hands in front of her. "I'll tell Heero that you don't want to be disturbed. He'll probably be standing outside the door the whole night, if no one asks him to leave."

"And even if someone does?" Hilde asked, a tired lift of the lips accompanying the jibe.

"He'd probably stay anyway." Relena laughed softly, a hand on the cool knob. "Don't worry, Hilde. Everything will turn out fine." The door shut behind her, but despite the young Foreign minister's words, Hilde wasn't comforted.

"Oh Miss Relena…you're so sheltered, so naïve sometimes…" Hilde whispered softly, taking Duo's hand in her own. "You don't know about death…because you so rarely face it. But what if I told you…that sometimes fairytales just don't happen…" Pushing those troubled thoughts aside, Hilde closed her eyes half lying on the hospital bed, cheek propped against Duo's chest. His heart thrummed comfortingly, dispelling some of the dispassionate cloud about the room…

***

__

A tingle of mist touched her cheek, drawing her from her languid sleep. With a murmur of protest, Hilde peeked open an eye, then started in surprise, sitting up unsteadily. Gone was the bed, the sickening stench of antiseptic, the white hospital walls, the stiff board-like bed. Instead, a blanket of white fog blanketed the surrounding, wrapping her in its warm embrace. Wha-what's going on? What's happen-Duo!_ She glanced down at him, reassuring herself that he was still here, running her hands down his broad chest and brushing against his cheek. _

Duo? _Her voice seemed meaningless, swallowed by the cold expanse of vastness without space, voice without sound. She rose hesitantly to her feet, looking around her with a guarded expression, hands clenched at her sides. Where was this place? More importantly…why was she here?_

Hilde…

__

Hilde gasped, whirling around protectively to meet the putative threat, as she glanced wildly around at the pervasive mist. Who's there? What do you want?

Hilde Schbeiker…

__

There was something familiar about that voice…the faint gleam of humor and the razor-sharp wit…but she couldn't quite…Who are you?

Hilde Schbeiker, you've met me so many times, seen me so many times. I haunt your memories, touch every aspect of your life. Since you were a child, I hovered over your shoulder as you played. On the battlefield, I perched on the arm of your Tauros. How can you not know me?

No more games! Tell me who you are! _Snickers bounced off invisible walls, echoing and reverberating in her ears and she narrowed her eyes angrily. _Stop it!

So demanding, young Schbeiker…very well. But you should know, the God of Death loves games. _A figure appeared: same cocky grin, same goddawfully long braid…Hilde brought a hand to her mouth, instinctively stepping back and glancing down at the inert figure that lay at her feet._

Duo?

__

The figure laughed, tossing away the comment in an achingly familiar gesture, his violet eyes gleaming with sardonic humor. No…but this mortal…this man who claims the title of a God; he amuses me. _The man stepped closer, smirking as Hilde stood firmly between him and her lover. _Hilde, Hilde, Hilde…if I wanted to take him with me now, do you think you could actually stop me?

I'm not letting you hurt him! _Hilde threw her hands wide, bracing her feet firmly against the floor as she confronted this man who looked like Duo, but…wasn't. _He's not leaving with you, whoever you are…Touch him and…and I'll kill you!

Kill me? _There was an incredulous amusement in his voice. _How, pray tell, will you kill the God of Death? I don't mean him. _A hand flicked dismissively over Duo. _I mean the real one, me. How will you stop me from taking his soul? All I have to do is-_ He crooked a finger and suddenly, Duo stirred._

Duo! _Hilde watched, horrified, as he stood up, head hung low, submissive. _What are you doing? What are you doing to Duo, you son of a bitch!_ She screamed, but only a slight chuckle greeted her in reply._

Saucy little girl, aren't you, Hilde? He can't hear you really, although you are welcome to try speaking to him. _Hilde ignored the false image, clinging to the lapels of Duo's jacket. _

Hey Duo…It's Hilde. Duo? _She took his face in both of her hands, but the eyes that stared back at her were dull, lackluster and fear clenched at her. It was as if a vital part of him was gone, missing… _Duo, its Hilde. Please answer me…please? _There was no response._

The God of Death laughed, then called casually, Maxwell, come over here, please. _Duo nodded once dumbly, beginning to walk forward, despite Hilde's clinging fingers._

Duo? Duo, don't you dare…Duo!!

I told you, he can't hear you. He only listens to me. So no matter what your boyfriend calls himself, he is only mortal…_Hilde shook her head, stepping back. _

I'm sorry, Duo…please forgive me. _Drawing back her fist, she rammed it into his jaw, sending him careening to the floor in a heap of black robes and braid. Her shoulders heaved once as she panted, exertion and fear darkening her eyes as the young pilot remained unmoving on the floor._

Well…that was a big surprise._ The doppelganger laughed mockingly, clapping his hands in exaggerated delight _Oh my. This is interesting! What will you do now, I wonder? _Hilde turned to him, anguish and fury warring for dominance in her eyes._

How could you be so cruel? To sit there and laugh at another's pain?

How foolish are you? _Abruptly he stood up to his full height, coming out of his lounging position._ Do you really understand who I am? When Pompeii was buried in a cloud of ashes and dust, I was there, laughing as the people struggled through the mire. When Caesar fell by the blade of Brutus, I was by his side, watching the blood spill to the floor. What is this man but one more death? One more life taken?

I won't let you! _She was panting, in fear? In anger? She didn't know and didn't care as she confronted the God with innate female protectiveness. _I won't let you hurt him…won't let you take him! There are still people that need him on Earth…people that look to him!

Oh? And who needs this man, he who has so much blood on his hands? Who wants this boy, with his ridiculously long hair and crass behavior? _A brow raised._ Surely not you… Really, I thought you were wise than that.

Shut up! If he has blood on his hands, there is more on yours. If he's arrogant you're hateful! You are no better than him in any way!

Strange of you to speak so to a God, Hilde Schbeiker. 

I don't care! I love him! Do you hear me? I love him and I'd never leave him to you…not you, not anyone, no matter who you claim to be! 

__

A brief rumble of distant thunder creased the air, and Hilde shivered, eyes still glued on the duplicate, but she refused to back down although she was trembling from fear. For a moment, he remained motionless, eyes unblinking as they stared at each other, violet clashing with watery azure, panting marring the complete silence with its uneven breathing. Suddenly, the man looked upwards, eyebrow raised as he called Are you satisfied, my Brothers? 

__

There was a muted grumble and he laughed, turning his face back to her. Yes well, they're sore losers…they never like to admit anything, do they? _His eyes became serious as he folded his hands, eyes far away. _Love is important…some say it is the key to life, though few know how true that is…Go. _He flicked his fingers at them and Hilde threw herself on top of Duo, reflexively shielding him from the implied threat, but he merely shook his head, half in exasperation, half in disgust._ You mortals…all so foolish. Go…I do not want your soul yet…but when I come the next time, I will not be so kind…Hilde Schbeiker.

But-

I will see you perhaps…in a few decades…who knows? _Laughter, like pearl droplets, touched her ears with music, but she shuddered, shying away from the sound. Instead, she turned her face into Duo's chest, fists clenching at his back as if she would physically prevent his leaving. The man sighed. _Goodbye...but only for now mind you. I'll still be waiting around the corner…

***

Soft fingers were twining lazily through her hair as she opened her eyes, muttering groggily. Fingers. Brushing against her… "Duo?"

"Hey babe…" Hilde jerked her head up, the tear streaks glistening in the darkness as she stared into his semi-lucid features. 

"Duo?" She breathed again, touching his face, tracing every feature before she sobbed once, putting her arms around his neck, burying her head in his shoulder. "Duo…"

"Hey, hey…why the tears, babe?" His hand stroked against her hair and she closed her eyes, reveling his touch.

"They told me you were going to die…"

"What, me? The Shinigami? Sure…and you believed them?" His trademark cockiness was back in his voice, though it was barely above a whisper, "Since when did you start trusting in doctors, babe?"

"Don't ever leave me, Duo…"

For a moment, he didn't say anything, then pulled her over his chest to his side, holding him to her in a vice-like grip. Hilde caught her breath, "Duo, your wounds…"

"Shush…" He raised a hand, gently stroking it through her hair, playing with the individual strands of sable. "I'm here, Hilde…I'm not leaving anytime soon…" He felt arms wrapping in a loose shackle around his waist, her face pressed against his chest.

"Promise me, Duo Maxwell."

"Babe-"

"Promise!" Hilde's eyes were fierce as she looked up at him with an exhaustion-smudged face, tightening her grip on him. She tugged at his braid admonishingly and he laughed, cheek laid against her forehead.

"Oi, oi…what kind of woman are you, so demanding!" She glowered fiercely at him and opened her mouth, but he gently put a callus-worn hand over her lips. Tipping her chin back, he showed her in actions, what he couldn't bring himself to say, kissing her pale lips softly before releasing her. His violet eyes uncharacteristically serious, he added softly, "I promise that I won't leave you. I may run and hide…but I'll never tell a lie." 

Her eyes remained uncertain, and he laughed, pulling her close for another kiss that showed just how vigorous he was as his tongue played wicked games within the cavern of her mouth. "Trust me babe… I'm still here and when I get outta this place…" His eyes twinkled wickedly and Hilde blushed. He brushed dark locks from her face, studying her worn features, the dark smudges under her eyes. "You look worse than I do," He observed, "Get some sleep."

"But-"

"Can't have my girl looking worse than I do." Duo teased and Hilde laughed back, hugging against him.

"Sleep."

"Uh uh…"

"So stubborn…go to sleep, Hilde. I'll watch over you." Hilde shook her head, but she snuggled into his arms, eyes drifting shut. "Sleep babe." Soothingly, he ran his hand down her spine and she sighed, murmuring drowsily.

"I dun wanna…" But in spite of herself, Hilde's stiff body slowly relaxed, and she tucked her head limply underneath his chin, surrendering to the slumber that had been hovering around the edges of her consciousness for three days.

The monitor beeped slowly, the only sound marring the silence of the dark room as Duo lay wide awake, arms wrapping around the one he loved, thinking about life, before a slight creak of the door alerted him to the presence of another. Careful not to disturb his sleeping lover, he raised his head, then grinned as he saw Heero's emotionless face peer around the slightly opened door.

The perfect soldier raised a brow, and Duo removed his hands from her waist briefly enough to give Heero a thumbs up and a mocking wave, before returning it to its original position. Heero nodded and disappeared again; no one else would disturb them any time soon. With a sigh, Duo removed the annoying IV from his vein, grimacing at the sharp prick, before tossing the wire away in disgust. Damn things. They were a more of a nuisance than a help.

Hilde shifted a little at Duo's movements, holding him closer as she murmured quietly under her breath. "Aishiteru…Duo-kun…"

Duo froze, barely breathing. For a minute, the familiar war of uncertainty and joy warred in his heart, a familiar litany of mockery running through his mind. _Don't…you're the Shinigami…she can't love you…_

Hilde sighed again, a leg throwing itself over his in an unconscious gesture of protectiveness and Duo stiffened, then capitulated with a barely audible mutter, twining his body closer to hers. "Yeah yeah, Aishiteru, Hilde. But damned if I'll admit it to you tonight." She smiled in her sleep and Duo grinned wryly, bending down to kiss her forehead.

Aishiteru…

~Owari~

Author's note: Yeah yeah…sap ending, sap ending...but truthfully, did u expect anything else from little old me? *bats the eyelashes* I REALLY didn't want to write an angst and I didn't feel like writing Bittersweet because I'm STILL lost on what to do now I've got them in the same room! Grrrrr…writer's block sux. N'wayz…hope it's to ur tastes. Please r&r!!!


End file.
